The goal of this research is to integrate genetic and life course models of criminal and otherwise antisocial behaviors from adolescence to young adulthood, and to test the resulting hypotheses with traditional and innovative statistical models and a large nationally representative sample. To date, very little research has examined the interplay between specific genes and social context in the emergence and maintenance of antisocial behaviors, despite growing appreciation that these factors operate in concert. Data come from four waves of the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health spanning ages 12 to 31 (nH18,000). Aim 1 establishes links between specific neurogenetic polymorphisms (NPs, measured as haplotypes) associated with dopamine, serotonin, and monoamine oxidase, and indicators of antisocial behavior-- including delinquency, involvement with the criminal justice system, substance use, and violent acts--at each wave and, for delinquency and substance use, across waves. Aim 2 examines associations between these same NPs and informal social controls (ISCs), including relationships with parents, peers, school attachment, employment, and religiosity in adolescence, and, in young adulthood, these same ISCs and patterns of family formation. For both Aims 1 and 2, NPs, antisocial behaviors, and ISCs will each be studied individually and in configurations (e.g., single NPs, and naturally occurring constellations of NPs). Aim 3 develops longitudinal models that interrelate NPs, ISCs, and antisocial behaviors--individually and configurally--by way of mediational models extending from adolescence to young adulthood and moderational models, according to which high genetic risk and low informal controls are especially likely to be associated with antisocial behaviors. Analyses will be conducted with variations of innovative latent variable models that allow for a high degree of non-linearity among these factors. Substantively, these analyses will reveal how genetic risks, informal social controls, and criminal and antisocial behaviors are interrelated from adolescence to young adulthood. Methodologically, the proposed research will provide insight into the latest mixture modeling techniques and the analysis of NPs and contextual and psychosocial factors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Public health concerns well-being, which the World Health Organization defines as "a positive concept emphasizing social and personal resources, as well as physical capacities" (WHO, 1986 Ottawa Charter). The proposed research is directly concerned with the social resources that may prevent antisocial behaviors which are, in turn, frequently associated with risky health-related behaviors. The proposed research thus seeks to identify the social circumstances in which these adverse outcomes are avoided.